User talk:-Sophia
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 13:38, 9 June 2011 Thedas Map Thanks for your mail, i´ll take care about that soon. . Images Hi, I noticed that you were having some issues with wikitext surrounding images earlier. I'm pretty sure you've got it sorted out by now, but just in case: * Infobox images: :: Under images = type the filename with no markup, ie: |images = Alistair.jpg Use a second line with |px = ###px to modify the size, if desired. * Gallery images: :: Within the confines of '' & , type the filename with no markup. You can use | as a separation to add a caption, ie: ''Alistair.jpg | Alistair slaughters a darkspawn. Each image needs to be on a separate line. * For other uses (ie. within an article's main body): :: You can use the '' '' format. Here are some helpful links that I've referred to often: Help:Images and Help:Galleries and slideshows Other than that, if you notice wikitext that seems out of place within an article, the culprit is usually unbalanced { } or [ ] brackets. Hope that helps, and please keep up the great work & quality edits that you've been contributing to the wiki! 18:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :That's really helpful - thank you so much for taking the time to post this! -Sophia (talk) 18:49, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Jak Darckner. Blocked him. Thank you for the report. -- Maria Caliban (talk) 23:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello I've noticed that you do a pretty good job in following my edits and correcting the mistakes I make. Haha thank you! 20:47, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ooh - I wasn't deliberately following you or anything; I tend to click on the recently-edited articles that appear to the right of the page, and if I see a little typo or something, I do a little edit. :) I think our timezones must be similar! :) Thank you very much for your kind words. :) -Sophia (talk) 22:05, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess you're from US, yes? Actually, I'm from the other side of the Atlantic :P By the way, feel free to join us in the DA wiki chat :) 23:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm in the UK. :) And thank you very much for the invitation to join you in chat. I've been trying to work up the nerve to do so for a while. :) -Sophia (talk) 23:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, I was like this a year back :) Don't worry, I'm sure everyone in here has a very good opinion of you ;) 20:18, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sophia, I noticed that you make good use of the toolset. Right now I am working on the Peasant Revolution page and I think I need some help from someone who is using a toolset. Interested? :) 03:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Viktoria! I definitely want to help, but I'm afraid I haven't played Awakening yet, and I'm trying to avoid spoilers for anything that happens in it. I'm very sorry. -Sophia (talk) 11:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow I didn't expect that you haven't played DAA yet :P I guess I'll need to find another toolset member then. If you are playing on , may I suggest some mods which can solve the 2-3 serious bugs of DAA? :) 12:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I am a crazy person who has spent the past two years (!) trying to get the "perfect" playthrough of Origins, after playing through it completely just one time. Something always goes wrong, so I start again. Did I mention I was crazy? :) One day, I WILL play Awakening. One day... :D And yes, I would appreciate those mods. Thank you for the offer! I'll remember to ask you about them when I need them. If this site is still around. :D -Sophia (talk) 12:47, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, hopefully your OS will support Dragon Age II, when you finally move there too! ::::But don't worry, you are not alone :) I still haven't played a perfect playthrough the way I want it as well! 12:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Hey Sophia, I wish you Happy New Year with health and success :) 18:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much, Viktoria! :) A happy new year to you, too, and I hope 2013 brings you good things. :) -Sophia (talk) 19:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Watch carefully before you accuse a wrong person. I don't put inapproprite jokes, that's doing of that Infamouys troll Umbrella Corporation aka Jak Drecker aka Lord Rahl. Don't accuse me of anything, when I'm innocent. (talk) 11:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan :LOL! -Sophia (talk) 12:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::That's all? You accussed a wrong person and "LOL" is everything you can say? You have no courage to admit it was your mistake. (talk) 13:33, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Hello there, :::I linked to something you posted in a forum thread, and reported to an Admin that it "feels very inappropriate". That isn't an accusation: it's flagging something that might not have been noticed that I thought was not good for the community. The Admins know best what to do about it, if anything. :::There is no "mistake" for me to admit to. :::As for "LOL!" -- that was my instinctive reaction to your attempt to bully me. Think of it as you having failed a check against your Intimidation. :::If you're not the disingenuously wide-eyed 'Who, me?' troll that you appear to me to be, then I apologise for having judged you so poorly. Your refusal to own your words by creating an account so that your post history is viewable, works against you. :::I have nothing more to say to you. -Sophia (talk) 22:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Toolset enemy info. Hi! I'm aware that you have the DAToolset installed and can operate it. Do you know if it can be used to display the enemy level-up code? If so, we can then have an optimal solution to the problem of humanoid enemies & their skills in DA:O: currently, any ability list for the enemies at certain location is only true for a particular level, as they seem to gain new skills every two-three levels. If you could please find and isolate that code, we could then put it into tables and create separate pages for the generic humanoid templates: dual-wielder, Weapon & Shield, Archer, two-hander, Champion leader, etc. and link all quest enemies to whatever template they fall under. The only exceptions would probably be for lore-important enemies like darkspawn. Best regards. 4Ferelden (talk) 00:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :There is a script named core_difficulty_h that looks at the game's difficulty setting and combines that with a check on the rank of an enemy as compared with the rank of the player character, and autoscales combat damage and bonuses accordingly. I know that some enemies (but not all) have a maximum and minimum level range defined as part of their character file, but I'm afraid I'm not familiar enough with scripts to be able to find out more than that. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. -Sophia (talk) 00:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Sophia..? Hey Sophia, I noticed that you removed the content of your profile and also your avatar. What happened? Are you leaving? :( 19:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Viktoria! :) No, not leaving. :) I just go through foot-in-mouth moments sometimes and want to hide away for a bit. Thank you for asking; that's very kind of you. :) -Sophia (talk) 11:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah I see. Well, as always, you can find me in the IRC or the chat if you need to discuss anything :) 13:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Orlesian French I see that you put back the space in front of my paragraph in my thread "Orlesian French" after someone without an account removed it. Thank you, I guess XD. Although to be fair, I think that what that person was trying to do was simply cover up the fact that I shamelessly modified part of that paragraph to prevent the thread from disappearing in Wiki discussion oblivion for a bit longer, simply because I think that language is something that could play an important part in people's appreciation of the next game. (The "Last modified by TheodoricEichen" bit was painfully obvious, though.) Anyways, thank you for caring so much about the authenticity of what people actually post on this forum, and also for helping to cover up my horrible crime even more. (TWO people made modifications on that thread, now!) TheodoricEichen (talk) 23:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Ha ha ha! :D Ah, the illicit bump. :) I'm not sure the person had caught on to your cunning plan, though. :D From their other edits, I get the impression that they're quite pedantic about little typos and things, which I can understand as I'm exactly the same! But, yes, my fight against the tweaking of other people's posts goes on! And thank you for making me laugh about it. :) -Sophia (talk) 23:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::My pleasure. And I'll be sure to return the favour, if that's ever necessary. (Sorry, but we're partners in crime now. No arguments, it's far too late to change that now.) TheodoricEichen (talk) 00:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Congrats for your new hairstyle! What the title says! I also hope you are doing great :D See you around! 00:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :I've been trying to find a nice short hairstyle for my character for ages. :D Female Hawke has one that I really like (the same style that Cassandra Pentaghast has), but the mods I've found that let us use it in Origins only have it available for Human characters, not Elves, sadly. This one is the nearest to what I'd really like that I've found, and I've used it in my latest attempt at a perfect playthrough. :D Thanks for noticing! I am doing okay, thank you - the comments from you and TheodoricEichen today have both been very cheering. :) I wish you all the best. :) -Sophia (talk) 01:06, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Sophy I am wondering if you can help me with that page. I am referring to the "Election Responces" paragraph. I suspect that Bandelor's responces about Harrowmont taking the lead in the election is bugged and perhaps it can be found in the toolset. Also if you can find any extra preconditions about when a dialog is generated, let me know. Thanks! 16:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Steward Bandelor Hi Viktoria! Here is what I've found from the toolset. The variable "Harrowmont Support" increases in value as the player completes tasks on Harrowmont's behalf: *Convincing Gwiddon to take part in the Proving in support of Harrowmont: + 1 *Convincing Baizyl to take part in the Proving in support of Harrowmont: + 1 *Winning the Proving as Harrowmont's Champion: + 1 :*Saying, "May the Assembly heed the ancestors and choose Harrowmont.": + 1 *Killing Jarvia: + 3 This gives a maximum possible value of 7. These are the responses that Steward Bandelor gives: :If Harrowmont Support 3 + :"Bhelen still has the edge, but after the latest Proving Harrowmont picked up a few more supporters." :If Harrowmont Support 6 + :"Bhelen's gained ground recently, but Harrowmont's recent announcements caused a real flurry. He's back in the running." :If Harrowmont Support 8 + :"After the preliminary voting, it looks like Harrowmont has a narrow edge, but Bhelen's been buying support right and left." Note that last one requires 8. I'm not sure how that is possible. I can't find another option that increases the variable that high; not even obtaining the Crown from one of the Paragons. The value of 8 was perhaps cut out later. There is another reference to it: If Harrowmont is crowned, a value of "8 +" will lead him to gift the player with Endrin's Mace. A value of "5 +" means he gives the player his staff. For completeness, here are the responses for the various values of the variable "Bhelen Support": :If Bhelen Support 6 + :"Harrowmont started to pull ahead, but Bhelen got a huge surge of support when he announced Jarvia's death." :If Bhelen Support 8 + :"Bhelen has a solid lead in the preliminary voting, but Harrowmont's trying to disqualify a number of his supporters." :If Helmi Done :"Well, Harrowmont's still holding his main supporters, but the whole Helmi House just turned against him." :If Dace Done :"Well, Harrowmont has many loyal supporters, but the whole Dace House just turned against him." Wow that's a lot of information I think I'll need to pass several information to other pages as well. I have a few ideas of where other points can be found: * Does Bhelen gain points if you independently fight in the Provings and dedicate your victory afterwards to him? What if you dedicate it to the Grey Wardens instead? * Any chance that the Exotic Methods quest enables an extra vote? * Persuading Anwer Dace to change his vote yields extra points? * What happens if you betray Bhelen or Harrowmont via Shifting Allegiances and Betrayed from Within? Many thanks! 19:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :*Dedicating your victory in the Proving to Bhelen gives "Bhelen Support" + 1. The option to do this dedication only seems available if you've accepted the First Task from Bhelen, meaning the game has set a flag that says you are supporting him. I couldn't see an option to dedicate the victory to the Grey Wardens. :*Exotic Methods only yields XP on completion. :*There are two dialogue branches that involve giving Lord Dace 'evidence' that Harrowmont is dishonest. Following the "Vartag Gavorn gave me these promissory notes" branch doesn't increment the "Bhelen Support" variable at all. Following the "See for yourself. I brought these promissory notes" branch does increment it, depending on some persuasion checks: ::*''"Will you tell your daughter not to vote for Lord Harrowmont?"'' - High persuasion required. If successful, "Bhelen Support + 3". Otherwise, "Bhelen Support + 1". ::*''"I am at your service."'' - "Bhelen Support + 2". ::*''"Perhaps you would return that favor?"'' - Medium persuasion required. If successful, "Bhelen Support + 2". Otherwise, "Bhelen Support + 1". :*Finding evidence that Bhelen hired thugs to kill Trian gives "Harrowmont Support + 1". Planting evidence that Harrowmont had ties to the smugglers gives "Bhelen Support + 1". I hope that's covered all the options! -Sophia (talk) 21:38, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your help Sophia! I need to assemble the team and see what we can do about all this new information. But before that, I need your help with something else. When Harrowmont is crowned king, several proving fighters turned hostile when conversed including Vartag Gavorn in the Royal Palace. Can you check the conditions in which they do? I am certain it is not just when harrowmont becomes king, however the results that came up until now are conflicting on my side, that's why I need your toolset expertize :P 20:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :I love the idea of you assembling a team. :D I imagine you all piling out of a van, like The A-Team. :D :When Harrowmont is crowned king, a flag is set that indicates that the main Orzammar plot is over, and that Harrowmont is the king. The following characters become hostile the next time you click on them: :*Myaja and Lucjan. It looks for the flag that indicates you fought in the Proving for Harrowmont. :*Vartag Gavorn. There is a different dialogue line for if you were working for Bhelen and then betrayed him to if you worked for Harrowmont. :I can't find anyone else who becomes hostile, though, aside from generic Bhelen supporters. Is there a specific character I should look up? -Sophia (talk) 23:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Haha, we are not so fancy but I'd love to have you with us. I dared not to ask before since you helped me already but also because you prefer a more.. independent approach :P but please think about it! ::So for independent fighting in the proving or not fighting at all Myaja and Lucjan don't turn aggro. Piotin Aeducan also turns aggro, so I am wondering if the same conditions apply to him as well. 10:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Piotin's script is slightly confusing. What it gives as the condition for him attacking is: ::::IF:ORZ_PROVING_BHELEN_LOSES_PC_FOUGHT_FOR_HARROW ::::which is HARROWMONT_KING ORZ_END or IF:ORZAMMAR_FAILED and IF:FIGHT_FOR_HARROWMONT ORZ_PROVING :::I think what that means in practice is that if Harrowmont is king, Piotin will attack, regardless of whether the player fought in the Proving for Harrowmont or not. I looked around, but couldn't find under what conditions ORZAMMAR_FAILED would be set. It might be best to get some other opinions on this. :::For Myaja and Lucjan, as far as I can see, that is indeed what happens. :::There was another use for the Harrowmont Support variable, which is when Bhelen refuses to accept Harrowmont as king and attacks in the Assembly. Copying from the toolset: :::The number of followers Bhelen has depends on the level of Harrowmont's support: ::::*If Harrowmont Support +6, then -10, there should be just a small group of Bhelen supporters. ::::*If Harrowmont Support +3, then -5, there is a sizable group. ::::*If Harrowmont Support +0, then -2, almost everyone in the room is hostile. :::Re your team, I'd love to help any way I can. The only reason I didn't sign up officially (for Project Aeducan, that is) is worry because I can't guarantee being able to check here every day, and not wanting to cause delays because of that. But if you have anything non-time-sensitive, please ask here and I'll get to it ASAP. -Sophia (talk) 11:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::That is totally okay, though in order to tell you all those things that I want to, I'd like to do it over a live chat (as that would buy us a lot of time). I am currently in the wiki's IRC chat, in case you like the idea as well :-) (the instructions on how to join in it in one the Project Aeducan's page) 23:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ah, I understand. I have entered the DA:Wiki chat, following the link from the Project Aeducan page. :) -Sophia (talk) 11:01, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Sophie, did you find any possible side-effects from Orzammar's voting system? We're in no hurry, I am just checking up :-) By the way, if you successfully persuade Ser Perth and Murdock about the upcoming battle, does this change anything? I always wondered about this thing however the articles do not mention it, as far as I know. I also hope you're doing great, cheers! 11:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :How the militia's morale is affected: :Morale starts at 0. :*If Murdock is convinced that victory is possible (either after equipping the militia and telling him "We're not only ready, Murdock. We're going to win." (high Persuasion required) or saying, "Have faith, good man. We will defeat this evil together." (medium Persuasion required): +1 :*Dwyn fighting: +1 :*Owen working: +1 :*Free drinks: +1 :*If Murdock is convinced that they will be defeated (by replying "That sounds likely" to his line, "Name's Murdock, mayor of what's left of the village--providing we aren't all killed and hauled off to the castle tonight." : -1 :*Dwyn dead: -1 :*Owen dead: -1 :*Owen's stash denied: -1 :If the militia's morale is +2 or higher, it is considered to be High. :If it is -2 or lower, it is considered to be Low. :The knights' morale is supposed to increase by 1 if you give Ser Perth the holy amulets. (There was also originally an increase of 1 if Shale was activated and fighting in the party, but this was cut from the game.) The knights' morale is fixed at 0, however, whether the amulets are given to Ser Perth or not. :(I'm still working on the Orzammar flags; will let you know when I have the information.) -Sophia (talk) 23:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Re possible side-effects of Orzammar's voting system: I've checked Kardol, the dwarves in Redcliffe castle during the climax, the random encounter with Orzammar rebels, and the epilogue. There are obvious differences stemming from who is king, but none that I can see that involve how much support either contender had. You may want to ask someone else to check, too, though: I don't know of a way of searching for particular variables across closed files, and so have to do it by hand; I've looked at the likely files, but there may be others that I haven't thought of. -Sophia (talk) 20:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Sophie, I got one more question! Can you check if the smuggled lyrium on Rogek is stealable or not? I have made some tests myself and I can't acquire it even with insane number of Cunning (among other things). If it is not stealable this will mean that the Option 4 on the respective quest is wrong all along. 17:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry - the smuggled lyrium doesn't show up in Rogek's inventory. I checked its item file, but it doesn't mention whether it's stealable or not. The only thing of Rogek's that is marked as either droppable or stealable is his money (which is marked as both). -Sophia (talk) 19:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Edit: Specifically, it is 20 that is marked as both stealable and droppable. -Sophia (talk) 19:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Sophia! Hey Sophie, I hope you are doing great! I happen to find myself in need of your toolset once more. The two Orzammar criers spout some lines about their employer once you get close to them. I tried to gather these lines but as this is random, chances are that I have missed some of them. Can you check via the toolset and find the lines that I have missed adding? Then you can either post them here or add them in the pages yourself. Thanks in advance! 14:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Viktoria! I should be able to do that, but it may be a little while; my laptop's hard disk is failing and I think the toolset is a bit beyond it at the moment. I have ordered a new laptop, but it will be a few days before it arrives. I'll be happy to look this up once I've got it set up, if you haven't found the information elsewhere by then. Wishing you all the best. -Sophia (talk) 16:01, March 12, 2013 (UTC)